Their little miracle
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (This story doesn't follow Kung Fu panda 3's timeline) Love can work in many strange ways,but can love be strong enough to bring two very different personalities together? How can a noodle maker win over the heart of a kungfu master like Tigress? Why would Tigress be even interested in a panda to start with? But Po will be surprised on how love can change one person's life forever.
1. Po

**Their little miracle**

 **Po**

"Mom!" Shouted a small voice

"What is it, son?" Tigress asked while she poke her head into her son's room with a bowl of noodles, "Is there something the matter?"

"Can you tell me how dad and you met?" The voice asked, Tigress walked in her son's room and place her noodles down. She crossed her legs and motioned to the young one to sit, "I can't wait!"

"You see at first I didn't like your father, not one bit but as you can see things changed" Tigresss said while she smiled at the fond memories.

 _10 years earlier_

"Lunch is served!" Shouted Po while he careful balance bowls of noodles on his arms, Po skillfully place each bowl down on the table.

"This looks different" Tigress said, as she gently took the bowl in her paws. Tigress moved some of the noodles with her chopstick, "Is this a new recipe?"

"Yup! I wanted to try something new" Po said while he sat down, Mantis took one of his chopsticks and moved the noodles around.

"What's in here?" He asked

"Come on guys! What's wrong with my noodles?" Po asked while he started to drink the broth

"I don't see any harm on trying" Crane said

They all looked at each other before taking their chopsticks, Po anxiously waited for his friends to finish their first taste of his new noodles.

"So what do you think?" Po asked

"I don't really like it" Viper said while she pushed the bowl with her tail, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane both nod their heads.

"I thought your guys would like this" Po said as he sadly stared at his noodles

"I like it, Po" Tigress said, she held the bowl in her paw and drank the liquid down. Tigress straight out her paw, showing her empty bowl "Can I have some more?"

"Of course you can!" Po joyfully said, he quickly got up and brought the pot to the table. He served Tigress another bowl, "I'm so happy someone likes it!"

"Thank you, Po" Tigress said as she gave him a small smile

"There tones! So if you want more go right ahead" Po said while he took another bowl

Once lunch was finally over, Po went outside to train in the art of kung fu! Po had eaten a few bowls…maybe about five bowls but that doesn't matter what now. He decided to take a walk for awhile before he went to train, he walked onto the training area and just watch his friends train.

"Bring it on!" shouted Monkey while he motioned Crane to approach with his hand

"You won't win" Crane said, Crane pushed his hat forward.

"Good luck!" shouted Po

"What are you doing?" Tigress asked, Tigress put her katana into its sheath and place the sword down

"Digesting!" Po said while he tap his belly, Tigress gave a small chuckle but quickly brushed it aside before Po could notice.

"What was in that soup?" she asked as she sat down next to him

"A chicken broth with freshly made noodles, which were season to perfection! I added some ginger, and a few other spices. And some fresh cut vegetables, I place them neatly on top of the noodles, with nicely cut chicken" Po said, Po could feel his mouth water at his own description of soup.

"Wow! I kind of want more now" Tigress said while she glance at him

"I have some left actually" said Po while he pointed back to the kitchen

"You didn't eat all of it?" Tigress asked in surprise, Tigress never thought Po wouldn't finish a meal?!

"I knew you like it….so I kept some for you" Po said with a slight blush, Tigress smiled at him while she stared at her katana.

"Thank you…you didn't have to" she said

"I wanted too" Po said, Po place his paw onto Tigress and smiled at her. The two made eye contact and just stared at each other for several moments, Tigress eventually pulled her paw away from Po.

"Thanks" Tigress stood up and pick up her katana, she nod her head at him before returning to the kitchen.

"No problem…." Po lifted his paw and just stared at it, he had touched Tigress's…why did he do such a thing? Why did he touch her paw, and why didn't she pull away sooner? Tigress would have normally punched him in the face, or the shoulder…but why didn't she?

"Hey Po! Are you coming!" shouted Monkey while he stood over the defeated Crane

"Coming!" shouted Po, Po glance back the kitchen before he ran out and joined Monkey and Crane. After a long day of training, Po and the others sat down to eat diner. Po severed another round of noodle soups, but made two batches.

"Diner is severed!" Po said while he places the bowls down, Monkey and the others stared at their soups. "Don't worry guys, I made yours how you like it" he said in order to reassure them.

"Thanks Po" Monkey said, Crane, Viper, and Mantis nodded their hands before eating their soups.

"And I made ours! How we like it" smiled Po while he places two bowls down on the table. Tigress smiled at him, she took her chopsticks and joyfully ate her noodles.

"Its delicious" Master Shifu said while he slurps noodle

"Thank you, sensei" Po said as he respectfully bowed his head

Po rub his belly after a wonderful meal, he decided to rest in his room and digest a bit.

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that eleventh bowl" Po mumbled while he rub his stomach

"Po" Po glance behind and saw Tigress calmly walking towards him

"Hey!" he said

"Thanks again for diner" she said

"No problem" Po said, Po glance away from Tigress's gaze

"You didn't have to save me some soup at lunch" Tigress said. Tigress stood up straight and glared at him, with the tip of her tail gently moving from side to side.

"I wanted too" he said while he rub the back of his head, Tigress avoided his gaze. A silence filled the room, has the two just stood beside each other.

"Uh…. good night" Tigress said as she gave him a quick smile, before entering her room and sliding the door closed. Tigress leaned against the wall of her chambers, and just stared at the celling. She could feel something wasn't right with her, her heart was beating out of sync and she didn't know why "What wrong with me…?"

Po smiled at the chamber, he glances at Tigress's figure inside her chamber. He sighs slightly before entering his room, he just stood in the middle of his chamber and stared at his stomach.

"There no way….no way someone like her would like me" Po said while he stared at his huge stomach, Po pressed on his belly and watch has the fat bounced back.

Continue Reading for Tigress

 **End**


	2. Tigress

**Their little miracle**

 **Tigress**

Another none eventful day has started once more, Po didn't mind the peace not at all! But he was bored since the world wasn't in danger, the only thing he could do was train and make noodles. Po did his regular daily routine, but spend some time on his own.

"Po?" Po glance at his sliding door, and saw the unmistakable figure of Tigress

"Come on in" said Po while he continued to do what he was doing, Tigress slide the door opened and entered his room.

"Master Shifu is looking for you...what are you doing?" Tigress asked while she tried to glance over his shoulder.

"Painting" Po answered, Tigress moved to the side in order to get a better view of his painting. Tigress eyes widen in amazement, she never knew Po was such an artist...or even had an artistic side.

"It's so beautiful..." She said

"Thank you" Po place his brush down before he stood up, he tap his stomach while he walked out. "Do you think I'll have time to get a snack?" He asked, Po looked back and saw Tigress still staring at his painting. "Coming?"

"Oh! Yes" she said, as she quickly went out of the room.

"Do you like my painting?" Po asked while Tigress and he made they way towards the training area

"I've never seen something so beautiful" she said simply, Po just smiled with a slight blush on his face.

"Thanks...you didn't have to say those things" Po said while he rub the back of his head

"Its true" she said to him

"Thanks" smiled Po with a slight chuckle

"You should go to master Shifu" Tigress said, Po place his paw on her shoulder with his gentle smile on his face.

"See you later at the field?" he asked

"Yea…" Tigress said while she watch him run off in his wobble, Tigress chuckled slightly but quickly brushed it aside.

After a long day of training, Po went to prepare diner while the other went to their seat. Po prepared the bowls and neatly arranged the food items, his ear twitch when he heard the other entering the dining table.

"I'm starving!" shouted Monkey while he sat down on his seat along with the others, "Po! Is the food ready!"

"Foods up!" shouted Po while he place the bowls down, "No noodles this time….just some rice, vegetables, and tofu" Po sat down at his place and pick up his chopsticks.

"Where's Tigress?" Monkey asked with a noodle hanging from the side of his lip, Po glance at Tigress's empty seat.

"I'm not too sure?" Po said with tofu in between his chopsticks

"I'm worried for her safety" Master Shifu said in his calm tone, he graceful ate some of his meal

"There no need to be worried, master" Crane said

"Po, you should go out and look for her" Master Shifu said

"Alright…master" Po scuffled down the rest of his food, before standing up and leaving the table. Po walked around the temple, but didn't see Tigress anywhere. He looked up and down, in her chambers and the bathrooms, but no luck. Po just and was about to give up until he glances at the cliff, he squinted his eyes and recognized Tigress's tails movements. "There she is!" Po said as he started to run towards the cliff, Po immediately stop in his track when a brilliant idea come to mind; he quickly ran back to the temple.

"There you are" said Po while he walked from behind, Po sat down on the cliff and stared at the night sky along with Tigress. "Why are you up here?" he asked

"I just like being up here" she said while she watch a shooting star

"Oh….." Po gave her a quick glance before staring back at the sky

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"You didn't show up for diner… so master Shifu asked me to look for you….so I found you!" teased Po while he nudge her arm with a smile.

"That's not funny" tigress said in a cold tone, Po's smile slowly disappeared from his face and just sighed

"You should head back" Po said while he stood up, Po waited for Tigress to answer but didn't receive any. He was about to make his way back to the temple, but something told you to stay and for some reason he did. Po took out some paper from his pocket and sat back down next to Tigress, "Here" Po pulled out the painting he had made earlier, and showed it to Tigress. Po just smiled when he saw her face lit up, Tigress took the painting and just admired it even more.

"Thank you! You didn't have to do this" she said with her eyes moving all across the painting, she couldn't focus on just on spot; the painting was so beautiful yet simple.

"I knew you liked it…. And I don't have any need for it" he said with a small smile

"Are you sure? I mean…didn't this take you all day?" she asked

"It doesn't matter, I want you to have it because it makes you happy" Po said, Tigress glance at Po before looking back at the painting.

"I love this painting….thank you again" Tigress said while she held the painting in her paws, Po nodded his head at her before he glance away. The two just sat in silence without talking to each other or made eye contact, Po rub the back of his neck with his paw. He never had this problem before, he doesn't have any problems on talking with his teammates and Tigress wasn't any different. But why couldn't he just talk to her? Why his is heart beating out of his chest, just because Tigress was sitting right beside him?

"Can I ask you something?" Po said while he nervously rub his paws together

"What's is it?" Tigress asked while she avoided eye contact with him

"Uh…..well…"

Continue Reading for Confess

 **End**


	3. Confess

**Their little miracle**

 **Confess**

(Another short chapter, sorry guys just busy)

Tigress just stood in her chambers and stared at her wall, she couldn't believe Po painted such a beautiful painting. She just stared at the two Japanese koi fish swinging in beautiful water, with water lotus around them.

"Ying and Yang..." Tigress said to herself, has she gently touched in the white and black fish. Po just lay down in his bed, he could feel his heart beating out of his chest… he was in love with Tigress. There was no point on denying it any longer, he loves her but he can't…. how could he fell in love with a tiger?

"I'm just going crazy…" mumbled Po

"Hey Po! Are you up?" shouted Crane, Po turned his head towards the sliding door and stared at the figure.

"Yeah…coming!" he shouted back, Po waited for Crane to leave from the sliding door before he sat up. He rub his face with some water, before he went out "Just act normal….."

Po went outside along with the others and started their training, but Po couldn't concrete on bit! He just had Tigress on his mind and the thought of being in love with a tiger?! How can a panda and tiger ever be together? Po knows that Tigress doesn't even like him to start with.

"Hey Po!" shouted Viper, she had surrounded herself onto Po's training pole. He didn't even notice Viper had done this, he was simply lost in thought.

"Oh…..sorry" Po said, Po tried to shake Viper off but failed to do so.

"You know that won't work" she said simply

"I know….." he mumbled, Viper quickly jump off from the pole and landed in front of him. Po took a deep breath and prepared his stance, Viper made the first attack. Po quickly back away in order to avoid her assault, but Po just started to think about Tigress once more. He lost his footing and accidently bump into Tigress. The two fell onto the ground with Po landing on top of Tigress, and started to crush her because of his weight.

"Po! Get off!" shouted Tigress has she tried to push the heavy panda off

"I'm sorry!" shouted Po has he quickly stood up, the others quickly ran towards the two. Po offered his paw, but Tigress just refused it and stood up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Monkey asked

"Nothing…I just trip" Po said

"You're not that careless, Po" Viper said while she watches Tigress dust off the dirt off of her clothing

"I…...I need to go!" shouted Po has he ran off, the others stared at each other in shock. They had never seen Po act like this, the kind, and patient Po just left with no reason.

"Po" Tigress softly said

Several hours have passed and Po still hadn't returned, everyone thought Po would be in the kitchen but were shock to see he wasn't. Diner wasn't even ready which was something very usual from Po, everyone just sat down and started to worry.

"Where did Po go? What about diner?" Monkey said with a sad face, staring into his empty bowl.

"Monkey!" shouted Viper

"He just left during training today, I don't even know where he went" Crane said

"I check his chambers and he wasn't there" Mantis said

"And obliviously his not in the kitchen" Viper added

"I'll look for him" Tigress said, Tigress sat up before leaving the table. Monkey sat up has well and made his way towards he kitchen, he took a pot and chopsticks.

"Alright! I guess I'll make diner!" shouted Monkey, the others stared at each other with worried eyes.

"You're going to make diner?" Crane asked with a worried tone

"Idiot" Mantis mumbled while he shook his head

"Hey! I can cook!" shouted Monkey in his defence

"Remember when your burn water! WATER!" shouted Crane while he flap his wings, "How can you burn WATER!"

"Don't doubt me!" Monkey said in his defence

"We're going to die" Viper said

Tigress went to her small hill but she didn't expect to see Po there, she glance around the area, making sure that no one could see them. Tigress gave a small smile before she went to sit next to him, she stared at the moon along with him.

"Nice night" Po said, breaking the silence between them

"I agree" she said

"So how's the painting doing?" he asked

"Its doing great….I place it on the wall where I can see it every time I go to bed" she said, Tigress cleared her voice "You know…..it was the only side of my room where I wouldn't puncture it"

"Good to know" he said with a smile

"You've been acting weird lately….." Tigress said with the smaller blush on her face, "You just left during training"

"Oh…..uh….well…" mumbled Po with a nervous tone

"Is there something on your mind?" she asked

"I don't really know how to say what's on my mind, I don't really know about how I feel about it" Po said has he nervously moved his paws around each other

"Just say it" Tigress said

"I…..uh…..well I love you….." Po said with his bright red face, Tigress couldn't believe her ears. She was just speechless; she didn't know what to say….

Continue Reading for Love

 **End**


	4. Love

**Their little miracles**

 **Love**

 _Present_

"Hey Tigress what are you doing?" Po asked while he held their daughter's paw in his, the little white tiger with her panda like ears, stared at her mother while she stuck her thumb.

"Xiaolian" Tigress said with a smile, Xiaolian waved at her mother before she ran off.

"Coming for breakfast? You just up and left earlier" Po said

"I was just telling Bo a story" Tigress said while she stood up from her chair, with the little orange tiger running after his sister.

"What kind of story?" Po asked while Tigress kissed his cheek

"How we fell in love" smiled Tigress. The two returned to the dinning table, they managed to catch both Xiaolian and Bo, and sat them down.

"I can't wait for kung fu training!" shouted Bo while he formed a fist and started to hit the air, to the amusement of Xiaolian.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the story?" Tigress asked

"Maybe later" Bo said

"I want to hear it" Po said with a smirk at his face while he stared at Bo, Bo frowned since he had to wait even longer before he could do some kung fu.

"Alright… where was I..?" Tigress said while she thought for a moment, "I remember now! Your father ran off and I decided to look for him…"

 _Past_

"Po….I…I don't know what to say…" Tigress said in shock of the sudden confession of love, she had no idea Po loved her?!

"I…. you no what… I'm just being stupid! How could I ever…" Po sadly stared at Tigress, he just stood up and quickly ran off. He couldn't bare to stare Tigress in the eyes! Why would Tigress ever love him? A useless panda like himself….

"Po…." Tigress whispered while she watched him run off

A few days have passed since Po's sudden confession, and Tigress could tell he was avoiding her; afraid of the answer he knew. But she herself wasn't sure of the answer in question, she wasn't sure if she loved him or not.

"Po has been acting strange lately" Crane said while he sat down at the dining table with the others.

"Maybe he missed up on a noodle recipe" Monkey said

"Noodles? I seriously doubt that's the reason" Viper said as she moved her tea around the table

"I agree" Mantis said

"Tigress you're awful quiet" Monkey said, Mantis, Viper, and Crane all turned and stared at Tigress. Tigress stared at her friends, she didn't know what to say to them; she didn't know if she should even tell them why Po was acting strange.

"I…. I'm not too sure" lied Tigress

"I missed his cooking!" Monkey said with a sigh in annoyance

"Seriously?" Mantis said while he glared at him

"What?" Monkey asked

 _Present_

"This is boring!" shouted Bo while he pushed his empty bowl away

"Be quiet! Big brother!" shouted Xiaolian from her chair, Bo crossed his paws in anger and just kept quiet

"Hey! Calm down you two" Po said

"Alright! Alright! Everyone keep it down and let me continue" Tigress said

 _Past_

"I kind of worried" Viper said

"I'll look for him" Tigress said while she sat up from her chair

"Is there something up with you?" Viper asked with a grin on her face, Tigress just glared at her only female friend.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Tigress

"You always volunteer to look for him!" she said with a small chuckle

"So?!" Tigress said in an aggressive tone, Viper just continue to laugh while her tail made the round of the bowl's rim.

"I'm leaving!" shouted Tigress while she walked out, before Viper could asking anymore questions. Tigress once more walked around the temple and failed to find Po, she immediately went to check the top of the hill but was surprised she didn't find him. Tigress just stood on top of the hill and scanned the area, she squinted her eyes and just searched for a large black and white form. "Where did he go?" mumbled Tigress, Tigress searched around a large tree when she finally saw Po from a distance. She quickly ran down from the hill, and towards the large tree. Tigress quickly ran towards the large form, she instantly recognized Po, Tigress approached him and notice he was hitting a large tree with his fist.

"Po where have y-!" Tigress eyes widen in shock, Po' paws were all bloodily from the excessive punching against the tree. "Po! Stop it!" shouted Tigress while she held his paws down.

"Why?" Po asked with his gaze staring at his bloodily paws

"Because I care for you! And I don't want to see you like this!" shouted Tigress

"You care for me?" Po asked with a surprised tone of voice

"Yes! I care for you" she said

"But you'll never love me" Po said while he turned his head away from her, Po could feel some tears forming in his eyes but he wasn't going to let Tigress see it.

"I never said that, Po" Tigress said with a small smile on her face, Tigress reach out her paw and held his fingers.

"I don't understand…?" Po said

"I…. I….. well I love you too" smiled Tigress, Po's smile just grew bigger on his face; he just held her paws and squeezed them.

"Really? You're not playing a joke right?" he asked

"No… I'm being serious" she said, Tigress took Po in her arms and just embraced him.

Continue Reading for Forbidden love

 **End**


	5. Forbidden love

**Their little miracle**

 **Forbidden love**

 _Short chapter_

"I can't wait until everyone knows about us!" Po shouted in excitement, Tigress glance away from the excited panda.

"How about we don't tell anyone..." Tigress said with a worried tone

"Why not?" Po asked in confusion

"Well no one will accept this... an interracial couple?!" She said as she stared back to the direction of the temple.

"What are you talking about, Tigress?" Po asked as he crossed his paws. "Are you ashamed?"

"I didn't say that, Po" Tigress said in a firm tone, she couldn't believe Po suggested something like that! Or maybe it was true... Was she ashamed...?

"Are they really going to hate it...?" Po asked, he couldn't even imagine his friends turning against him. The very friends who stood besides him for every battle they faced?! Would they really reject him because he's dating a tiger?!

"I know they're our friends, Po" Tigress said as she held his paw, "But we better be safe then sorry"

"Alright... We'll keep it a secret" Po said as he sadly looked away

A few days have passed since Po and Tigress confess their love for each other, Po found it very hard to keep their relationship a secret. He would often found himself holding himself back from rushing towards her, hold her paws, and just kissing her. But Tigress on the other hand did perfect fine with it, she treated Po just like before... has if she never loved him.

"Tigress!" Po shouted as he quickly pulled her into a random room, Tigress quickly looked outside to make sure no one had seen them.

"What is it, Po?" Tigress asked with a rushed tone of voice

"Why are you treating me like this?" Po asked

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked

"You barely talk to me? And you still act the same around me?" Po said, Tigress simply frowned at him, she looked away in a fit.

"Po…. I already told you! We have to keep it a secret from the others" she said

"I know, I know, but you don't need to treat me the same has before" he said

"Po!" Po and Tigress looked at each other has they heard the unmistakable voice of Monkey, Tigress quickly ran out of the room.

"Hey! Where were you?" Monkey asked while he ate some fruit

"No where" Tigress said. Po came out of the room, he place the best fake smile on his face and faced his friends. The two were joined by the others, "What's going on?"

"We were just wondering where you two went" Crane said

"We were just…. talking" Po said while she glance at Tigress

"Are you guys a thing or something?" teased Monkey with a slight chuckle

"Of course NOT!" shouted Tigress as she pushed Monkey in the shoulder

"Tigress…." Po mumbled

"What the matter, Po?" asked Viper

"I…. well never mind…" Po said in a whisper while he rub the back of his head. Tigress could clearly see Po was hurt by all of this, and she was the cause of this. Tigress didn't see why she should be ashamed of this? He loved her and he wasn't ashamed and yet she was… she was being selfish and nothing else. Tigress simply took Po's hand and pulled him towards her, she kissed him straight on the lips. Po couldn't believe his eyes, his face was bright red and was in shock.

"I'm sorry…." Mumbled Tigress as she parted from him

"Why?" he asked

"To be honest…. I was ashamed…. But I realized I shouldn't have been" Tigress said as she shamefully looked away. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course" Po said before he returned the kiss, Monkey and the others simply cheered in joy for their friends new found love.

Continue Reading for Special news

 **End**


	6. Special news

**Their little miracle**

 **Special news**

 _Three months later_

Tigress and Po enjoyed their relationship together, they weren't the types to openly kiss in public or hugs, but they would occasionally hold hands but nothing too serious.

"Morning!" shouted Po while he places bowls of noodles onto the table, he smiled has he watch his friends settle down.

"Hello Po" Tigress said while she gently brushed Po cheek with her hand, before she sat down next to her friends.

"Why don't you guys do anything?" Monkey asked

"What do you mean?" Po asked has he sat down

"You don't even kiss in public?! Do you even kiss at all?" Monkey asked while he took his chopsticks

"That's none of your business!" shouted Tigress as she threw a dumpling at him

"You guys suck!" Monkey said as he ate the dumpling he was thrown at

"Monkey why don't you leave them alone" Viper said

"Don't be like that, Viper! You known I'm right!" Monkey said as he drank some broth from his noodles

"I'm out" Crane said

"Same" Mantis agreed as he left with Crane

"You guys should really get married!" shouted Monkey

"What?!" Po and Tigress shouted in unison. The two stared at each other and blushed, they quickly looked away and crossed their arms.

"Monkey! Just shut up!" shouted Tigress

"I'm just saying" he said

"Monkey just be quiet!" shouted Po

"Calm down all of you!" Master Shifu said as he gently places his chopstick down on the bowl's rim, Master Shifu whip his mouth and neatly folded his napkin.

"Master Shifu! Can't you talk some sense into him?!" Po said

"I agree with Monkey" Master Shifu said in his calm voice, Po and Tigress couldn't believe their ears, they stared at each other once more.

"I'm sorry master…. But are you joking?!" Po asked in disbelief

"Oh! Time for bed" Master Shifu said as he stood up from the table, and walked out of the room.

"Monkey! I'm going to kill you!" shouted Tigress

"Later!" Monkey shouted before he ran out of the room

"What the heck wrong with him!" shouted Tigress as she slammed her fist onto the table

"Tigress calm down… its not a big deal, Monkey was just fooling around like always" Po said as he gently places his paw on her shoulder.

"Po! Don't you dare take his side!" shouted Tigress as she punched his shoulder

"Ow!" Po rub his arm and stared at her

"Marriage…. That's just crazy…" Tigress said

"Well do you want too?" Po asked while he turned bright red

"What?! Get married? Po stop playing around!" Tigress asked in shock

"I'm not" he said

"Po! I'll be very mad at you…. If you playing a joke!" Tigress said in a strict tone of voice

"Well If you want too…. Because… well….. I wouldn't mind…" Po said as he nervously rub the back of his neck

"Say it…." Tigress said in a soft whisper. Po stared at Tigress in confusion, Tigress simply continue to stare her panda. "Say the words…"

"Oh…" Po said as he blushed slightly, Po cleared his throat and looked around the room. He noticed some string and took it from the ground, Po went down on one knee and held her hand "Tigress…. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will" smiled Tigress, Po joyfully stood up and tied the string around her finger. Tigress smiled at her makeshift ring, and simply kiss Po on the lips. "But are you sure…. Maybe we'll taking this too quickly…" she said while her thumbs moved along the string.

"We don't have to marry right now" Po said as he took his paws, and sat down with Tigress.

"Hm… I guess…" Tigress said in a mumble

"Don't worry about the ring! I'll get you a real one" Po said with a slight chuckle, Tigress smiled and look down at the string which was neatly tied on her finger.

"No… I like it" Tigress said as she gently held his paw and rub her thumb against it

Continue Reading for Wonderful days

 **End**


	7. Wonderful days

**Their little miracle**

 **Wonderful days**

 _The next morning_

"What's for breakfast?!" Yawned Monkey while he sat down with the others at the table

"News" smiled Tigress as she held Po's hands

"News?" Viper asked in confusion

"Look" Tigress said as she lifted her left hand, Viper and the others squinted their hands but couldn't see the big deal about it.

"What?" Crane asked

"We're getting married" Po said

"WHAT!" Shouted the others in unison

"Did you say married?!" Monkey asked in disbelief

"Yea" Tigress said with a big smile on her face

"Congratulation!" shouted Master Shifu, Shifu gently clap his hands together before he gave each of them a hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you" he said as he slowly parted from them.

"Thank you, Master" Po and Tigress said in unison

"Have you decided on a date?" he asked

"Not really…." Po admitted

"Well whatever you do, I'm so happy for the both of you" Master Shifu said

A few days have passed and the new couple started to plan for their big day, Tigress especially took this task very seriously and started to stress about the smallest thing. Po did his best to comfort his bride, but didn't tried too hard since most of his attempts ended up in a fist to his face.

"Alright…. We need to figure out sitting…. Food…. The ceremony…. What else….?" Tigress asked in a mountain of papers, she moved some of her things off of her table. Po sat down at the end of the table, and stared at the painting he had painted for her, neatly hanging from Tigress's wall.

"I can help you" Po said as he took some papers out of her paws

"Alright….hm…." Tigress mumbled under her breath

"What kind of food do you want?" Po asked while he moved several papers to the side

"I can't stand all of this wedding stuff!" shouted Tigress while she pushed some papers off of the table, "This is so annoying!"

"Tigress it's alright" Po said as he bends down and gather the papers from the floor

"How can you be so calm, Po?" Tigress asked

"I got a crazy idea" he said with a smile on his face

"What else is new?" Tigress said with a chuckle as she crossed her arms.

"How about we get married now?" Po asked, Tigress eyes widen in shock, she slowly unfolded her arms and just stared at him.

"What?" Tigress asked

"How about it? I got the papers we need…. Lets get married right here…. In this room…." Po said as he took her paws into his.

"Al…. alright…." Tigress said with a blush on her cheeks

"Here… I'll start" Po said, Po took out the paper and sign his name. Po turned the paper towards Tigress and gave her the pen, "I swear to love you with all of my heart…. I will always be there by your side, and I'll support you no matter what"

"I Tigress…." Tigress pick up the pen and sign her name next to Po's, "Swear I will always care about you…. Love you…. Support you…. And always love you no matter what"

"Tigress, do you take Po has your husband?" Po asked while staring into her beautiful eyes

"I do! And do you Po, take Tigress has your wife?" Tigress asked

"I do! And I wanted to give you something…. here" Po pulled a little box out from his pocket and place it in her paws, Tigress glance at Po in confusion, she gave him a smile and opened the box.

"Po…. You didn't have to get me…" Tigress said in shock, she slowly lowered her paw and gently touched the ring. She stared at the beautiful ring, Po had chosen a sliver ring, with a beautiful flames style engraved on the ring.

"I wanted to" Po said while he took the ring from Tigress's paw and place it on her finger

"It feels kind of weird…." Tigress said as she admired her beautiful ring

"What do you mean?" Po asked

"We're getting married without any of our friends" she said with a blush on her cheek

"They'll get over it" Po said before he passionately kissed her on the lips

 _(I'm not too sure how weddings go during their time period, but I hope you guys enjoyed it how I wrote it!)_

Continue Reading for You're special to me

 **End**


	8. You're special to me

**Their little miracle**

 **You're special to me**

 _(Qixi Festival is Valentine's Day during their time period)_

 _Two years later_

"So! What are you guys planing for Qixi festival?" Monkey asked while he ate some rice and vegetables

"Hm... Probably the same has last year" Tigress said

"You mean eating out?" Monkey said while he drank his tea, "That's boring! Do something more interesting this year"

"That's none of your business" Tigress said while she threw her napkin at him, "You're just annoying us before we move out"

"I don't even know why your leaving?" Monkey shouted while he crossed his arms

"Because we're married! And we want to live alone without any of you!" Tigress said as she sigh in annoyance, "Mostly you"

"Whoa! Drama queen!" Shouted Monkey while he raised his hands in the air. Tigress simply sigh in annoyance and stood up from the table, Tigress simply left the dining table and retreat to her chambers.

"Hey" Po said while he lowered his paint brush, Tigress sigh in annoyance once more and sat down next to him. "Monkey?" Po asked with Tigress nodding her head.

"He's so annoying! At least we only have to stay here for a few days" Tigress said while she wrap her arms around his chest, "What are you painting?"

"Landscape" Po replied while he painted a small boat

"It's beautiful like always" she said

"Want to do something for Qixi festival?" Po asked

"I'm fine with diner" she said

"Let's do something new" Po said

"Like what?" Tigress asked while she lowered her arms

"Let's get started" Po said as he stood up and took her paws, Tigress smiled while she stood up and followed him. Po brought Tigress to the village, beautiful lanterns hanging from the roofs with couples spending time together. Fireworks shot into the sky, "Good timing"

"This is beautiful" Tigress said while she watch the firework show

"Not has beautiful has you" Po said while he held her paw

"We should do this more often" Tigress said

"Here I managed to get you something today" Po said while he pulled out a small bag from his pocket, "It's not much… But it's something"

"Po… You didn't have too…" Tigress said while she opened the small bag, revealing a beautiful heart shape red Ruby, surrounded in gold with a small engraving.

"Read what it says" Po said with a chuckle

"I will always love you" Tigress read with a smile

"And I mean every word" he said

"Thank you, Po" Tigress said while Po took the necklace and put it around her neck, Tigress looked down at her necklace and gently touched the stone.

"I'm glad you like it!" Po said while he kissed Tigress on the cheek, "I knew you would like it!"

"I have a gift too... Well kind of..." Tigress said while she nervously rub the back of her head with her paw, Po nervously waited for her response.

"What's the matter?" He asked

"Well... I think... I'm pregnant..." Tigress said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Tigress nervously smiled at Po, but was surprise to see Po with a blank expression on his face. Tigress waved her paw in front of the emotionless Po, "Po?"

"I...really?" Po asked in a small whisper

"I think so... But is that even possible?" Tigress asked

"I have no idea... But I really hope so" Po said as he gently took her paws, "I really want this"

"So do I" smiled Tigress

 _Happy Valentine's Day! I'll be spending my valentines with Netflix... Sigh._

Continue Reading for Little miracles

 **End**


	9. Little miracles

**Their little miracle**

 **Little miracles**

 _Present_

"Dad! I'm hungry!" Shouted Bo as he held his stomach with his paws

"Alright, Alright, we can visit your grandfather's" Po said while he rolled his eyes at his son, who didn't fall far from the tree.

"Awesome!" shouted Bo while he ran off in a joyful, and cheery mood at the thought of noodles.

"Welcome! Welcome!" shouted Mr. Ping while he waved his wings around, and caring three bowls of noodles on top of his head.

"Hey dad" Po said while Bo and Xiaolian ran off, "How's everything?"

"Great! Business keeps booming so I can't complain" Mr. Ping said, serving the three bowls to a family of pigs. "So four bowls?"

"Yeah and sorry in advice" Po said, Mr. Ping stared at his son in confusion until he suddenly heard some crashing sounds coming from the kitchen. Mr. Ping turned around and saw Bo jumping up and down, and kicking some bowls to the ground.

"Bo!" shouted Tigress as she grab Bo from the kitchen, she took Bo under her arm and sat down at the table. Bo crossed his arms and glared at his mother, "Again?"

"Ah…. Well its alright…." Mr. Ping said, he was relieved his business was doing so well, so he can afford more bowls.

"I can pay for the bowls" Po said with a slight chuckle

"Oh! Nonsense! Sit down and enjoy your meal" Mr. Ping said as he pushed Po towards his family, Mr. Ping quickly ran off and returned with four bowls of noodles. Bo immediately ate his noodles like there was no tomorrow, Po was a bit quick about eating his noodles, but held back some restraint. Tigress and Xiaolian gently ate their noodles, with a swift motion and small bites.

"Dad can you continue the story?" Xiaolian said with her small paws around the bowl's rim, Xiaolian gently lifted the bowl and sip the broth before placing it back down.

"Alright, alright," Po said while he pushed his empty bowl away, "Its been a few weeks, and we started to inform every person we know about the bundle of joy"

 _Past_

Po and Tigress spent the next weeks telling every person they knew about the surprise pregnancy, and no one never knew something like this could ever happen. How would the child even look like? Would it be a freak? Is this any health issues? No one would know until the baby is born.

"Incredible… is that even possible?!" Monkey asked in complete shock

"Its wonderful…. But I have to agree with Monkey…. Its incredible" Viper said

"We were simply blissed… and we couldn't be any happier" Tigress said while she took Po's paw and held it in her, "It's a miracle"

"You've both been blissed," Master Shifu said, as he gently places his paw on Tigress's stomach, "You've been giving the most precious gift, and I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thank you" Tigress and Po said in unison, they looked away from Master Shifu and smiled at each other.

 _A few months later_

"How the baby?" Po asked as he sat down next to his wife, he gently rub Tigress's three-month stomach, Po gently felt a kick and chuckle. _(I google it)_

"Fine" Tigress said nibbled on some bread

"I can't wait for the little one to arrive" Po said with a small blush

"Maybe we should-!" Tigress suddenly held her stomach in pain, Po stared at her, not understanding what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Po asked

"Go get the mid wife!" shouted Tigress while she held her stomach in pain, and tried not to show so much pain which she failed completely.

"OKAY!" Po shouted running off in a panic, Po quickly returned with the mid wife under his arm, he gently place her down. "My baby is having a wife….. wait…. No! My wife is having a rock…. Wait…. AH!" Po shouted in a panic, he quickly ran around in circles with Tigress and the mid wife staring at the crazy panda. The mid wife suddenly struck Po on the head, Po back away and rub his head. The small old turtle entered the room, her small cane and small smile on her face. She gently pushed Po, who quickly moved aside and just stared at the two.

"Leave" the mid wife said in a gently voice

"Al…alright" Po said quickly leaving and waiting outside, "What's going on in there?!"

 _A few hours later_

The mid wife finally came out of the room, Po quickly ran towards the old turtle and started to panic.

"How is she? Is she alright? What about-!" the mid wife tap Po in the side with her cane, Po looked down at the turtle and saw a look which told him to be quiet. "Sorry" Po said as he tried to calm down, "How is she?"

"She's alright" the old one said in a soft tone

"I…. can I go in?" Po asked with a sweaty forehead

"Go ahead" the mid wife said with her hunched back, and old cane.

Tigress held two small bundles in her arms, Po chuckle slightly and walked closer to Tigress, he looked down and smiled at the two bundles. The small white tiger with her panda ears, opened her small eyes; Po took the small panda in his arms and gently rub his cheek, Po sat down next to Tigress and continued to smile.

"This is amazing" Po said

"Any names?" Tigress asked while she brought the white tiger closer to her chest

"How about…. Xiaolian for our daughter" suggested Po

"I love it! And for our son…. Bo" Tigress said looking at Xiaolian

 _Present_

"And that's how we met! And were blissed with two crazy children" teased Po with a slight chuckle, Tigress smiled at Po and place her paw on his.

"I haven't regret it" Tigress said

"That story was amazing" Xiaolian said in a soft tone

"Yea… it was great…. Can we do some kung Fu?!" asked Po as he joyfully jump up and down in his chair

"Alright, Ill take Bo and Xiaolian, you can go with your mother and spend some girl time" Po said with Bo running out of the restaurant, "See you guys later"

"Bye" Tigress said as she place a kiss on his cheek, and smiled while she watch Po and Bo running off. "So what do you want to do?" tigress asked the small white tiger

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you're interest in a sequel or not, and go ahead and throw some ideas by my way.

 **End**


	10. The visit

_Bonus chapter_

 **The visit**

 _One year after the events of Kung Fu panda 3_

"Mommy…" Xiaolian mumbled with a big yawned. Xiaolian rub her eyes with her stuff animal under her arm, "What's for breakfast?"

"Hm… some eggs and toast…. And I think your father is going making some noodles" Tigress said as she place a couple of bowls and chopsticks on the table, "Sleepy?"

"Hm" Xiaolian mumbled as she nod her head. Tigress smiled and took Xiaolian in her arms, she kissed her on the cheek and place her in her chair. Tigress took Xiaolian bear and place it besides her, "I'm still… sleepy…"

"Here eat some fruit" Tigress said as she places a bowl down in front of Xiaolian. Xiaolian stared at her bowl of fruits with her sleepy eyes, she glances at her bear before she faces planted into her bowl of fruits. Tigress sigh and moved her daughter's face out of the bowl and onto the side, "Bo! Time to wake up!"

"Kung Fu!" Bo shouted before the door flew open and smashing against the wall, "YES!"

"Bo! Don't kick the doors!" shouted Tigress with her paws firmly on her hips

"Where's dad?! I'm so ready for training today!" Bo shouted as he ran towards the dining table and kick a chair, "I'm so ready!"

"Bo!" Tigress shouted while she pushed the sleepy Xiaolian into a sitting position

"Bo! Listen to your mother" Po said as he entered the home and place down some equipment down, Po kissed Tigress as the cheek and sat down at the table. Po glance at Xiaolian and notice a strawberry was stuck on her face, Po looked at Tigress while he pointed to the strawberry.

"She fell asleep" Tigress replied

"Ah" Po leaned forward and gently removed the strawberry, he cleaned the small mess Xiaolian made and moved the bowl away.

"Dad! Can we do some kung fu!" shouted Bo with his cup of tea spilling over

"Bo calm down" Tigress said while she gave Po a cloth and sat down. Bo cleaned his mess and quickly ate his breakfast, Bo jump off of his chair and anxiously waited for his father to finish.

"Alright… I'm coming" Po said with a sigh

"Xiaolian did you eat anything?" Tigress asked

"Yea" Xiaolian mumbled while she stared at her brother

"Come on, Xiaolian," Po said while he followed Bo outside, "Time for training"

"Training…." Xiaolian mumbled while she watch her father and brother go outside, "Again….."

"Is there something the matter, Xiaolian?" Tigress asked clearly seeing something was wrong, "You can tell me anything"

"No….. its alright" Xiaolian said while she glance away from her mother's gaze, Xiaolian sigh and slid off of her chair. Xiaolian followed her brother and father outside, " _I don't want to do this…_ " she mumbled to herself.

"Alright! Frist let's practice our punches!" Po shouted. Po stood beside two medium trees, he demonstrates Bo and Xiaolian the proper way to form a fist, Bo had already started punching the tree long before Po had finished talking.

"Bo! Whoa there! Calm down! The tree didn't do anything to you" Po said with a chuckle. Po shook his head at his crazy son, he glance at Xiaolian and notice she was sitting down next to the tree, "Xiaolian? What the matter? Don't you want to train?".

"Hm…well…" Xiaolian said avoiding her father's gaze.

"Hello family!" Po look up and saw his father walking in the garden, Po smiled and went to greet his father with a big bear hug. "Po! How have you been?" Li asked with his paw around his son's neck.

"Everything great" Po said while the two pandas walked back to the tree

"Hello Li Shan" Tigress said as she offered her paw at the giant panda

"Oh! None sense!" shouted Li spreading his paws and taking Tigress into a bear hug, "We are family!" Tigress chuckle slightly while she felt every bone in her body being crushed, "Th…tha…okay…"

"Hey grandpa!" shouted Bo and Xiaolian as they ran towards their grandfather. Li smile grew even bigger, he finally let Tigress go and got ready for his grandchildren.

"Hello Bo! Hello Xiaolian!" Li shouted with a smile taking both kids in his arms, and spinning them around. "Are you guys training?" Li asked while he place the two down, "How is it going?"

"Great! I love kung fu!" shouted Bo while he swung his fist in the air

"Wonderful, Bo! And what about you, Xiaolian?" Li asked while looking down at his granddaughter. Xiaolian gave her grandfather a small smile, she simply looked away and tried to avoid the question.

"Grandpa! Can you show me how to kick? Like the kung fu kick you told me about?" Bo asked while kicking his legs in the air. Li looked at Bo before looking at Xiaolian, he could clearly see something was wrong and she didn't want to talk about it. "Your father knows it! I actually want to talk to your sister" Li said, Bo sigh and nodded his head.

"Lets go, Bo" Po said as he took Bo under his arm and carried him away, "Training time!"

"They're crazy" Tigress said while she re-entered the home

"Hehe…. Your brother sure loves kung fu," Li said with a chuckle, Li kneeled down and held Xiaolian paws. "What about you? How do you feel about kung fu?" Li asked

"its okay…." Mumbled Xiaolian

"Is that true?" Li asked

"I…. I don't like kung fu…." Xiaolian said while she avoided her grandfather's gaze, "I don't want to do kung fu…"

"What do you like?" Li asked still with a smile on is face, "Its alright you don't like kung fu, you can do whatever you want"

"I like books" Xiaolian said with a small smile

"Books are wonderful! Books are very interesting and there nothing wrong with that" Li said, Xiaolian smiled at her grandfather and simply hug him. She was afraid her family would hate her for not liking kung fu, her father, mother, grandfather, her uncles and aunts, they all love kung fu and she didn't want to be rejected because she loves books instead.

"Thanks, grandpa" Xiaolian said

"You should tell your parents" Li said

"Mom and dad? They'll be mad at me," Xiaolian said as she worriedly glance at the house

"They won't be mad at you," Li said as he rub her cheek with his thumb, "They'll love you whether you love books or kung fu"

"Can you be there with me?" Xiaolian asked

"Of course I will" Li said. Later that night, the family settled down for diner and Bo continued to talk about his kung fu for most of the night. Xiaolian hardly listened to her brother and ate in silence which didn't miss tigress.

"Is there something the matter, Xiaolian?" Tigress asked

"Hm…." Xiaolian could feel her heart beating out of her chest, she was terrified on admitting her parents the truth about her love of books.

"Its alright, Xiaolian" Li said as he gently tap her shoulder, "Remember what we talked about? I'm right here with you"

"Mom….dad… I don't…. I don't like kung fu…. I love books" Xiaolian said as she felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders, "I hope you're not mad….."

"We're not mad" Po said while he glance at Tigress

"You're not?" Xiaolian asked in disbelief, she couldn't believe her parents weren't angry at her. Tigress got up from her seat and kneeled down next to her, Tigress hug Xiaolian and kissed her cheek.

"Loving books? There nothing wrong with books, Xiaolian you can become a scholar if you want and we'll still love you. We don't care if you do kung fu or simply read books, we'll love you no matter what you do! You'll always be our little girl and you can read books as much as you want"

"Your mother's right," Po said as he gently place his paw on her head, "Books are amazing things, we wouldn't have the world we have if books weren't here"

"More kung fu for me" Bo said in a cool manner

"Anyways…. Kung fu isn't your love and that's alright" Tigress said

"That's my girl" Li said with a smile

 **End**


End file.
